Deep Little Feelings
by xpx3xd
Summary: 2 Friends starts their new lives in the high school, one of them willing to become an idol and the other just following her. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

First Time i write a LoveLive story, and even more, first time i write on this page

English is not my native lenguage, sorry if i make some mistakes, ill try to fix then ASAP

i hope you like this fic

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoveLive**!

* * *

It was a normal morning, just wake up and get ready for the school, take a fast breakfast with my mom and trying to get up my Onee-chan who is still sleeping and leave the house to walk toward my new school.

I am wearing a different uniform, now it is the one from Otonokizaka High School, the same as my Onee-chan.

It was funny how i end up attending to this school, to make it short, i was dragged along because certain blonde girl is kinda addicted to School Idols -in specific Muse- and wanted to attend the same High School to meet them, even if one of the member was actualy her Big Sister.

Well, i don't complain about it, i have to say it would be easier here because i have already some nice sempais that know me from long time ago and can help me if i get into troubles; one of them being my Onee-chan, the Student Council Presiden Kousaka Honoka.

Really... I dont get how my Onee-chan got that High Rank being slack and silly, and even more... Don't care about her shape!

-Yukihooooo~!

A sweet voice yell my name from behind, i already knew who she is

-Gotcha~!

she hug me from behind and stole a kiss in my cheek, it is pretty hard to stop blushing having her around

-Good Morning Arisa~

the petit blonde just move besides me and hugged my arm as always, walking along with me

-Are you ready for our first day in our new High School~?

-well, i always was ready to, are you too?

i stare at her with a little grin, just watching her big smile in her face

-Of Course~! im so excited~! I cant wait any longer to meet all the members of Muse~!

-... Uumm... Arisa... Do you remember that Muse is already disbanded because the 3rd year are graduated?

-Yeah, but that doesn't mean they would be break their friendship~ if i join the School Idol Research Club, one day they could meet again and i'll be there to ask for an autograph~!

She is so silly, but it's cute to see her optimims beating all her fears and bad situations

-You Know? We have 2 of them living with us, you just ask one of them for the autographs

-You dont understand, Yukiho. The best part of asking for an autograph is the feeling of having them in front of you~!

-If you say so...

she was already excited by the idea, daydreaming while we walk to the school togather. Her beautiful face when she was like this is one of the things i like of her. I have to Thanks my sister for making and funding Muse, if she didn't have the idea, maybe i would never meet Arisa.

She suddenly wakes up from her dreams and grab my hand, running the fastest she can with me tied to her

-We have to hurry, i can't wait to join the Idol club~!

-MOUU! Arisa, wait!

She just faced me and Smiles back while still racing to the school

It can't be helped, im already used to her

* * *

Sorry if its a little short, i would try to make it even longer to the next chapter

i hope you all like this fic of my OTP

they need some love too ~~

ty for reading


	2. Chapter 2 Ceremony

Ty for all those people who read this fic, i really apreciate it :3

**kuro**: lo, esta pareja necesita mas historias, pero pss si no hago ni escribo nada acerca de ellas,nadie mas las notara :x

**Disclaimer: i don't own Love Live!**

* * *

We already know our classes, so once we arrive the school, just take oit our slippers from the locker and head to the class room, holding our hands like we always did.

Arisa was already excited about all this, i just take it normally, just like how a normal student should react; still i can't hide my happiness, her reactions and personality makes me feel this way. We keep walking in the corridors from the school, looking for our classroom when we met someone, a ruby-haired girl with purples eyes wearing her ususal uniform with the difference that this time it was a red ribbon, instead of her first year's blue one.

-Ohh Hello there Yukiho-chan, Arisa-chan

The little blonde dash to her and furiosly shake her hands with the ones of Nishikino-sempai

-WOAH! Nishikino-sempai~! I really really really love the songs you compose for Muse ~!

Pulling her uniform, i detatch Arisa from Nishikino-sempai

-Sorry for her, Nishikino-sempai,i am really sorry

instantly i bowed in front of her to apologize.

-Is ok, Yukiho-chan, i don't really care about, just today i passed through this like 5 times, i bet other Muse members did as well. Anyway, you two still planning to join the Idol Research Club, right?

-Yeah~~! We are planning that~,

Arisa said whit a shine in her eyes, looking very happy and excited at the same time.

-Then you should start to call me without honorifics

Arisa's eyes bright even more when she heard this

-IS THAT REALLY OK~!?

-If it wasnt ok, i would not tell you to do it

Arisa was about to faint, she cant believe what is happening right there. Maki was laughing a little while seeing Arisa's reactions

-Well, in that case, we hope you can take care of us, Maki-san

-It would be a pleasure, Yukiho, Arisa

Arisa just move her head in agreement, still shocked about what just happened

- So Maki-san, what do you have planned to do from now on in the club?

-hmm... I don't really know

-Are you planning to continue being a school idol or just the composer for the new members and that kind of stuff?

-Well, of course i will keep being school idol, i love being one, and besides, i promise someone that i will do it until the end

Maki said that last part with a little blush on her cheeck, maybe she have someone special, just like me...

-Maki-chan! We have to hurry, the entrance ceremony will start soon nyan~!

Rin yelled from the end of the corridor, dashing toward her and hold her hand

-Gotcha~! Maki-chan, we have to... Ooooooohhh, Arisa-chan and Yukiho-chan, how are you doing~nyan?

Arisa just went back to normal

-Rin-san~! It's nice to see you~!

- Same here...

-Aren't we supposed to go to the auditory?

Maki interrumpt the cat-like girl,twirling her hair.

-OOOOOHHH! True~nyan! Lets go, Maki-chan! talk to you two later~!

Rin drag Maki from her hand leavimg us alone in the corridor, Arisa can't believe what just happened, after all, her beloved idols was in front of her talking and acting like normal, and even more, she have the right to talk them without honorifics.

-Arisa, still there?

-Kharasho...

-We need to hurry too, the ceremony will start soon

-AAAHHH! You are right~!

We just left our things in the classroom and ran to the auditorium, then took our seats and talk a little while waiting the ceremony to start.

After a while, the sound if a familiar voice took my attention

-Hello everybody~! How are you doin?

There was no presentation or something, it seems like she just took the scenary for herself... Really Onee-chan... What are you doing?

-Hm...

She seems like she was looking something or someone, i dont know what is passing by her hea... Wait... Looking for someone... You should be kiddin...

-There you are! Hello Yukiho! Arisa!

She pointed at us and a spotlight went in our direction, the people just was laughing about the scene... You are really...

-MOU! Onee-chan BAKA!

-Heheheh~

I was really embaraced about what just happened there... I just dont get what is she doing...

-Yukiho look pretty when blush~

Arisa told me, she was smiling... Well it wasn't that bad...

-Well, i am Kousaka Honoka, the leader of Muse and actual Student Council President. At my right is Sonoda Umi, the vice-president; in my other side is Minami Kotori, secretary of the Student Council. We just think about the ceremony, how it should be. I mean, dont you think it is alittel bored just stare at people talking and talking for hours? So i just had an idea!

Onee-chan... What are you planning?...

-Why dont just make a Live right now? Instead of the chat and stuff!

All the people was excited about it, of course the new commer wanted that, after all the most of them came to this school because Muse. Arisa wasnt the exception.

From the sides, the members of Muse were going out, then our graduated sempais from Muse were there too, Nozomi-sempai, Niko-sempai and Arisa' sister, Eli-sempai.

-Ok people, Here we go!

They sang like 10 songs, including those ones that make them winners of the LoveLive event, all the crowd was singing along and yelling at them, including Arisa, who was at the very edge of the scenario.

After all the whole concert, the Principal, appeared and said some words to us, ending the ceremony. I was just amazed about how Onee-chan managed to make this whole plan. She always surprises me.

-Your Onee-chan is amazing, Yukiho~!

-Sure she is...


End file.
